Rencuentro
by Mary M'Stew
Summary: El creí que solo era sueños, cosas irreales que lo hacían diferente, pero cansado de esas visiones busca informaciones, que pasara cuando descubre que el vivió en otro época y que se enamoro perdidamente de una vampira, todo eso lo llevara un mundo diferente, pero que sucederá cuando la encuentre pero en brazos de otro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes, soy de Twilight **

**y algunos de la serie The vampire Diares **

**la historia, es de mi completa imaginacion.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**EPOV**

aquí me encuentro yo, un chico de 17 años en mi cama leyendo un libro en vez de estar afuera como cualquier adolescente normal, pero claro yo de normal no tengo nada todo mundo me dice el raro, el nerd, el extraño, el bobo y no sé cuántos apodos más que ya no puedo decirlos pero en algo tienen mucha razón si me siento diferente a los demás, ellos no pueden ver lo que yo veo, ellos no sienten lo que yo siento si uno de ellos que tanto se hacen llamar los chicos más populares pasaran un minuto lo que yo estoy pasando ya estarían muertos de miedo.

Porque nadie, podría soportar ver lo que yo miro y mucho menos soportarlo porque eso es lo que yo hago soportar esto, callar para que nadie me crea loco; porque quien le puede creer a alguien que puede mirar tanto el futuro como el pasado y que cada noche tengo esas pesadillas, de personas llenas de sangre.

Pero lo único bueno de esos sueños es que esta ella, un hermoso ángel que hace de mis sueños mucho más alegres, sería tonto decir que me enamore de alguien de mis sueños, pero así es ese bello ángel robo mi corazón, cada vez que sueño con ella, con su sonrisa y su voz es como si la conociera.

-Hijo, ya está el desayuno. –mi madre me grita, me paro poniéndome los lentes para no sufrir un pequeño accidente, camino bajando las escaleras y miro a mis padres sentados en la mesa, mi padre es un gran doctor, el mejor de todos y mi madre la mejor decoradora de interiores.

-Hijo, debes salir, estas de vacaciones y no quiero verte solo en tu cuarto –era lo mismo de siempre, que me decía mi madre, yo solo me encojo los hombros.

-Lo prometo, tengo ganas de caminar por el bosque. –ellos asiente, sin antes decirme que me cuide, no soy un niño, pero para mis padres siempre lo seré.

El desayuno pasa de lo más normal, hasta que mi padre se tiene que ir para su trabajo, le doy un beso a mi madre y camino hasta la puerta trasera, caminando hasta el bosque eso era lo mejor de vivir cerca del bosque, caminar era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos sentir el aire por mis pulmones, no sabía como pero aquí me sentía en casa era como si aquí fuera donde debería estar siempre.

No se cuánto tiempo camine, hasta llegar a un bello rio era mi lugar favorita, me siento viendo a mi alrededor, hasta ver un árbol no sé porque me paro caminando directo hasta él y miro unos nombres escritos en ellos, pero lo que más me sorprende es que mi nombre está ahí junto a otro, paso mi madre por las letras cerrando mis ojos.

_-Tu solo tu serás, el amor de mi vida siempre –la beso con pasión, sintiendo toda esa corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, al estar cerca de ella, me mira con una sonrisa._

_-Yo te amare toda la eternidad, siempre juntos –agarro la navaja y empiezo a escribir en nuestro árbol, cerca de nuestro lugar favorita "Bella&Edward Juntos Eternamente"_

_-Siempre juntos Bella, te amo._

Doy un paso atrás, viendo el árbol de nuevo, que fue eso, era una visión pero no sabía porque, era yo pero vestido muy diferente y con otro tipo de ropa, y estaba ella, mi ángel de mis sueños se llamaba Bella ahora sabia su nombres, pero que era todo eso.

Miro a todos lados, tratando de saber de qué trataba esta nueva visión pero no podía describir nada, esto era muy frustrante, el dolor de cabeza estaba llegando agarro con fuerza mi cabeza tratando de controlar mi cabeza.

Cierro los ojos, sintiendo como el dolor se iba me siento sin poder emitir ningún sonido solo tratando de analizar esa visión pero nada, todo de ahí era muy diferente, como es que yo estaba ahí y sobre todo ese árbol, yo no recuerdo a ver escrito eso, pero si ni era yo quiera el de mi pesadilla y sobre todo porque se parecía a mí, y tenía mi nombre.

Me paro caminando hasta mi casa, era mejor que descansara siempre que tenía estas visiones me daba unos dolores todo el día, y no era buena idea que algo me pasara en el bosque lejos de mi casa.

Iba caminando hasta que lejos miro un camino que nunca le había puesto mucha atención, miro a todos lados y algo dentro de mi decía que fuera no sé qué, pero camine por ese camino viendo los arboles grandes no se cuánto tiempo camine hasta que mire esa cabaña se veía muy descuidada como si nadie viviera ahí en años, era muy raro no sabía que había una cabaña dentro del bosque.

Miro a todos lados, y un sentimiento se instaló en mi pecho era como si conociera este lugar pero no sé de donde, al llegar a la entrada principal abro la puerta y estaba llena de polvo, pero se encontraba vacía.

Empecé a revisar todo el lugar, y no había nada, hasta que una habitación entreabierta, camino entrando y estaba una cama llena de polvo, miro la habitación y se encontraba completamente vacía hasta que algo me llama la atención.

-¿Qué es esto? –me acerco agachándome en la cama y sacando un cuaderno que parecía de los antiguos, lo sacudo quitándole el polvo y lo abro y era un diario de una persona cuando voy viendo una foto de ella, vestida con un vestido esponjada color azul, era de los vestidos del siglo XVIII miro la primera página.

**Isabella Swan**

Era su diario, ella existe y vivía en esta cabaña o estuvo, sin pensarlo me paro agarrando con fuerza el diario mirando a todos lados, tenía que investigar quien era ella, y porque tengo esas visiones de ella, salgo de la cabaña rumbo a mi casa y mi primera investigación será leer este diario me ayudara mucho a entender muchas cosas y a lo mejor me dice porque soy lo que soy.

* * *

**Hola, es mi primera historia que escribo yo. ¿Que les parece? ¿Les gusta? ¿Quieren que continué escribiéndola?**

**comente y no se les olvide que "En la isla" esta por acabarse ya.**

**Besos.**

**Mary.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"**Los Cullen"**

* * *

Estaba en mi habitación, viendo ese diario sin saber que hacer una parte de mi quería abrirlos saber si ese libro tenía algo que ver con la chica de mis sueños y con todo lo que me estaba pasando, pero, otra parte de mi tenía mucho miedo de abrir eso como si al descubrirlo me lastimara.

Me paro caminando de un lado a otro hasta que meto el libro en mi mochila, no tardaba mucho mi madre en gritarme para que bajara, hoy era lunes lo que significaba que tenía clases, otro día de infierno y tener que soportar a todos los jugadores del equipo de basquetbol, bajo al comedor y mis padres se encontraba hablando alegremente.

-Hoy es su primer día, dicen que es uno de los mejores cirujanos –dijo mi padre, creo que hablaba del nuevo doctor, que había llegado al pueblo, no sabía mucho solo que tenía 4 hijos dos de mi edad, y una esposa.

-Hijo buenos días, desayuno antes de irte a la escuela –me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, dándome sus grandes besos en mis dos mejillas, mi padre me dio un apretón en el hombro.

-Hijo, espero y te lleves bien con los hijos del doctor Cullen, hoy es su primer día y estarán en tu escuela –al escuchar ese apellido fue como si lo conociera, pero era imposible.

-Si papa –claro yo el chico raro, socializando con unos nuevos, eso lo dudo mucho, termino mi desayuno y me despido de mis padres caminando rumbo a mi carro, mi hermoso bebe un bello volvo, al entrar arranco rumbo a la escuela, esperando que nada malo pasara este día, no sabía que más decirle a mis papas con los moretones.

Al llegar, estaba todo el estacionamiento lleno de carro en eso, un mercedes y una camioneta de las más lujosas que hay por aquí, están estacionadas alado del lugar que siempre me estaciono, al bajar camino con la mirada un poco cohibida, tratando de que nadie se dé cuenta de mí.

En eso escucho que todo mundo solo habla de los famosos "Cullen" no sé porque, pero de solo escuchar ese nombre siento mi corazón una extraña presión.

-Los vistes, son más que hermosos y el grandote, esta para comérselo entero –dijo una chica que parecía toda sonrojada, camino más de prisa hasta que escucho a mi peor pesadilla.

-Edwardina –Grita Mike, era el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, se acercó junto a todos sus amigos.

-Déjame en paz, Mike –le dijo tratando de caminar rumbo a la puerta hasta que me rodean todos sin forma de escapar, se acerca Mike y me da un fuerte golpe en el pecho, que siento un dolor intenso.

-Déjenlo par estúpidos –grita alguien, con una voz tan cantarina que miro que todos se van corriendo, y siento unas manos frías en mi espalda, al sentir el contacto de su mano con mi piel.

Era como si conociera perfectamente esa sensación, pero no sabía de donde y porque.

-Edward – me dijo, con una enorme sonrisa, viéndome miro a todos lados tratando de escapar no sabía porque, pero tenía mucho miedo, y otras sensaciones diferentes.

Al entrar al salón, todos se encontraba en su lugar, camino hasta el último lugar como siempre era el lugar que nadie se sentaba conmigo eso era algo bueno, no quería que nadie me molestara con sus cosas en clases.

El maestro entro al salón, saludando a todos hasta que el sonido de la puerta nos hizo voltear.

-Adelante –dice el maestro, bajo mi mirada, viendo mi libro escuchando los suspiros de varias chicas de mi salón.

-Bienvenido señor Cullen, pase y siéntese en el último lugar.

Al escuchar eso, volteo mi mirada y era un hombre demasiado grande y musculoso por donde lo mires, él era otro de los Cullen, y esa mirada era igual a la de la entrada, me mira mostrando sus dientes, se sienta alado mío y miro al pizarrón, pero siento su mirada, que tienen los dos Cullen con estar viéndome demasiado.

La clase paso de lo más rápido, que solo quería escapar de este salón, me sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho como si algo muy malo estuviera pasando al escuchar el sonido del timbre me paro saliendo de lo más rápido del salón.

Iba caminando por el pasillo y lo único que estaba escuchando, de los famosos Cullen, y que solo había conocido a dos de los cuatro, a un tipo escucha que hablaba de una rubia, camino hasta la biblioteca era mi lugar favorito en este lugar, y solo quería estar ahí y alejada de todos y más de esos Cullen, no entendía porque, pero no quería verlos y mucho menos sentir su mirada.

Cuando escuche el sonido del timbre, me levanto caminando hasta la salida me pase toda las clases viendo ese libro, porque no podía abrirlo, al llegar al estacionamiento miro a los Cullen, a los dos que ya conocía y otros dos, una rubia que era muy hermosa todas las modelos se quedaban corta con su belleza y un tipo algo serio, rubio.

Al verlos, los cuatro voltearon su mirada hacia mí, y la rubia se me quedo con cara de asombro, bajo la mirada algo nervioso porque descubierto, viéndolos.

-Edward, amigo como estas –me dice Mike, con cierta burla, sabía que me golpearía mucho más, escucho unos pasos acercarse a mí y Mike, da un paso atrás y se nota nervioso.

-¿Te está molestando Edward? –me dice el que se llamaba Emmett, Mike se va corriendo y volteo viendo a Emmett.

-Estoy bien…..gracias –dijo algo nervioso, ese hombre podía dar mucho miedo.

-Nunca cambias, siempre de tímido como los viejos tiempos. –Se queda callado, al darse cuenta de lo que decía, lo miro sin entender de que hablaba.

-¿De qué hablas? –le dijo, y en eso la chica rubia, estaba alado de él agarrando su mano, viéndome con odio, y se lo llevo, que pasaba.

Los miro como se suben con mucha prisa al carro y se me van, camino hasta mi carro y arranco rumbo a mi casa, no entender nada, porque Emmett me dijo que seguía como antes si nunca lo había visto en toda mi vida, y porque esa chica me miro con odio.

Al llegar a mi casa, entre a mi casa caminando rápido hasta mi cuarto lo bueno es que mi madre no se encontraba, me siento en mi cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, con los Cullen era como si los conociera, y más con lo que me dijo Emmett, miro mi mochila y saco el libro y sin pensarlo abrí el diario era hora de descubrir un poco de todo lo que estaba pasando.

_13 de mayo de 1766 _

_Otro día mas, que me encuentro vacía sin poder gritar este sentimiento que tanto me están matando por dentro, en estos momentos es cuanto odio mas ser este mostro de lo que soy, sé que mis hermanos están conmigo y me apoya en todo momento, pero ya no puedo estar aquí, solo quiero escapar e irme muy lejos donde la presencia de Edward no me llene de dolor, porque sentía mucho dolor al estar cerca y no poder decir que lo amaba como nunca he amado en toda mi vida, pero eso era imposible él era un bello caballero, tan caballero pero a la vez muy tímido, como recordad el momento que lo conocí, cuando su sangre me llamo tanto, solo quería probarlo, saciarme de él, pero algo dentro de mí que creí que estaba muerto empezó a revivir, mi corazón porque ahora aquí puedo decir que ME ENAMORE de Edward Masen._

Cierro con fuera el libro tirándolo en el piso, más que nervioso que nunca, porque esta mi nombre en ese escrito, un fuerte dolor de cabeza me empezó a latir con fuerza, no esto no puede estar pasando, me recuesto en la cama cerrando los ojos.

En eso, una foto sale del diario me agacho agarrándolo y la agarro y era la misma chica de mis sueños con ellos, siento mi corazón latir a mil por horas, eran ellos los Cullen, estaban en la foto junto a dos personas más, una bella mujer que parecía de unos 38 años y un hombre de la misma edad, todos tenían esa porte, suelto la foto y me acurruco en la cama tratando de tranquilizarme.

Porque los Cullen, están en ese diario que fue escrito hace muchos años, porque esta mi nombre escrito ahí, y no entendí porque la sangre del Edward de ahí la llamo, y lo más importante.

¿Quién son los Cullen, en realidad?

* * *

**COMENTEN.**

**BESOS.**

**Mary.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**El pasado.**

* * *

Desde que empecé a leer ese diario muchas cosas ha pasado por mi mente, que esto era una locura algo que quiere que me vuelva completamente loco, un tremendo mal juego de la vida, me levanto de mi cama sin ánimos de nada, desde que me acosté y me dormí esos sueño fueron muy diferente.

-Hijo, apúrate se te hace tarde. –Mi madre me grita, agarro mi mochila y camino hasta el comedor.

-Buenos días madre –le doy un ligero beso y empiezo a desayunar, mi padre se había ido muy temprano, miro a mi madre de reojo, para preguntarle sobre los Cullen, pero mejor me quedo callado.

Después de despedirme de mi madre, me fui a toda prisa a la escuela, solo quería llegar y ver a los Cullen, quería hablar con ellos aunque no sabía de donde sacaría las fuerzas para hablar con ellos, pero necesito que me den respuestas y sé que ellos saben algo.

Al llegar a la escuela todos estaban entrando a las clases, mi primera clase era literatura, sabía que tenía esa clase con uno de los Cullen, se llamaba Jasper era muy serio como todo los demás, pero él me daba un sentimiento diferente que no podía comprender.

Las clases iban pasando pero, no en ningún momento vi a ningunos de los Cullen, eso era muy extraño porque faltaron un día después de entrar a la escuela, al terminar las clases salgo lo más rápido hasta mi carro para no encontrarme a ninguno de los equipos de basquetbol, en eso siento una mirada, sintiendo un escalofrió por toda mi espalda.

Volteo hasta la entrada del bosque y no veo nada, ya me estoy volviendo loco eso no está muy bien, ya sé que raro soy pero eso que me imagine que alguien me mire es lo extremo. Entro a mi volvo y conduzco hasta mi casa, necesitaba seguir leyendo más este diario sabía que ahí me daría muchas respuesta.

Al llegar a mi casa, no vi el carro de mi madre salgo caminando a toda prisa hasta mi puerta hasta que una voz me hace voltear, era Rosalie Cullen.

-Ho...la –dijo algo nervioso, al sentir su mirada.

-Aléjate de mi familia, ya no dejare que los destruyas como antes. –no sabía porque me dijo eso, hasta que un fuerte dolor de cabeza me inunda, cerrando los ojos y muchas imágenes llegan a mi mente.

_Miraba a muchos cuerpos tirados llenos de sangre, decapitados, y yo era el primero en la fila de los muertos._

_-El murió por mi culpa, si el no soy nada –esta ella mi bella amada abrazándome llorando con fuerza._

_-Bells, el murió no podemos hacer nada._

_Mi amada, se para llena de odio y empuja a su hermana._

_-Te odio Rosalie, los odio a todos ustedes, por su culpa se enteraron y está muerto junto a ellos._

_Se va corriendo lejos de todos._

Abro mis ojos, sin saber que era todo eso, y ahí estaba de pie Rosalie con una mueca en sus labios.

-Así que es cierto, recuerdas todo, por tu culpa ella se largó y nos odia. –se acercó a mi mostrando sus colmillos, esto no puede ser porque ella tiene colmillos.

-Basta Rosalie, él no sabe nada. –escucho la voz de Alice, y volteo viendo a los demás Cullen, Rosalie la agarra Emmett que me mira con tristeza.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –dijo más que desesperados, de donde salieron, quienes son y porque ella tiene colmillos.

Alice se acerca a mí, agarrando mi mano con ternura y me regala una sonrisa.

-Es mejor que hablemos adentro, tenemos que decirle la verdad el está buscándolo.

¿Qué? Como que alguien, me está buscando, no podía decir ninguna palabra solo entre como un robot adentro sintiendo todas las miradas presente en mí, era de cariño, tristeza, felicidad y una de mucho odio.

-¿Por qué ella tiene colmillos?

Rosalie me mira con una sonrisa, que siento mi corazón a mil por hora, bajo la mirada con mucho miedo, pero también con muchas preguntas en mi mente.

-¿No sabes quienes somos Edward?¿No recuerdas nada de tu pasado? –me dice Jasper, con una formalidad y serenidad, que ya quisiera yo tener eso, pero de qué pasado habla, será de mis sueños, de mis visiones.

-Solo tengo visiones, sueños de cosas de mucho antes, de ustedes y de una mujer. –sonrió recordando a mi hermosa ángel.

Miro que todos bajan la mirada, y Rosalie cambia su cara de odio por tristeza, ellos saben de ella sonrió y me paro.

-¿Por qué sueño eso?

Alice se acerca a mí, poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-¿Tienes el diario de Bella? –asiento, y me paro pero Jasper, me niega con la cabeza y lo miro desaparecer de la nada, como corrió tan rápido y sin pensarlo lo miro alado mío.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –el me mira con una sonrisa y abre el diario hasta una hoja especial.

Agarro el libro y unas letras hacen que los mire de nuevo, pero empiezo a leer.

"Por fin, hoy llego ese día que tanto me temía y esperaba, hoy Edward descubrió lo que era yo y mi familia cuando se enteró que éramos unos vampiros no grito, no salió corriendo como lo esperaba, solo me abrazo y me dijo que me amaba como siempre, eso me lleno de mucha alegría ahora por fin de tantos siglos me siento feliz contenta, porque tengo al hombre de mi vida, mi Edward y por el luchare por todo, y sé muy bien que lo tengo que cuidar para que nada malo le pase"

Al terminar de leer los miro detenidamente a cada uno, si este diario es verdadero, si ellos existen es que son vampiros, esto era mucho para un solo día, solo podía sentir las mirada de todos, pero la pregunta es ¿Quién soy yo?

-¿Quién soy yo?

Cada uno me mira, sin saber que decir, hasta que Jasper se aclara la garganta.

-Es lo mismo que queremos saber, nosotros te conocimos hace más de un siglo, en este mismo pueblo, cuando eras un humano, ahí fue cuando conociste a ella, nuestra hermana todo iba muy bien hasta que.

Baja la mirada y los miro a todos sin saber de qué estaban hablando como que yo viví hace un siglo, si es cierto como que estoy vivo ahora porque, yo no era un vampiro o nada de esas cosas.

-¿Por qué estoy vivo? –le dijo a todos, esperando que alguien me respondiera algo esto era mucho para mí.

-No lo sabemos, nosotros también queremos saber porque naciste de nuevo, y en el mismo pueblo y con el mismo nombre.

Agarro con fuerza mi cabeza, por todas las cosas que me estaba enterando en este mismo momento, hago un fuerte suspiro y los miro a cada uno.

-tengo tantas preguntas, pero. ¿Quién me mato?

Todos se miraron, sin saber que decir porque no me decían quién fue el que me mato, y si ellos existen, es que ella también existe una leve sonrisa se instala en mis labios.

-Fue un vampiro, el más poderoso de todos, el no acepta que nosotros nos enamoremos de los humanos, y mucho menos Bella…

Se quedó callado Alice, al darse cuenta que dijo su nombre, pero lo dijo con tristeza.

-Si es cierto todo eso, ella existe. ¿En dónde esta Bella? –dijo con una pequeña esperanza, si es cierto ella fue el amor de mi vida, me amaba y a pesar de todo, yo sé que la amo, me enamore desde mi sueños y lo que parece es que la amo desde hace muchos años.

-Ella fue desde que moriste, y no sabemos nada de ella –dijo Rosalie, viéndome a los ojos de nuevo su odio este en sus ojos, porque me odia aunque creo que estoy entendiendo muchas cosas, pero lo que quería mas saber es.

¿Dónde esta Bella?

* * *

**COMENTEN.**

**¿Que les parece la historia? les gusta o hago otra?**

**¿Quien quiere que sea el malo?**

**de twiligh o tvd**


End file.
